Why So Lonely
by Jblaze08
Summary: Does what happens behind closed doors really stay behind closed doors? SLASH.M/M. MALEC. Possible multi-chapter.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW SHADOWHUNTERS.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I'VE POSTED MY LAST STORY. IT'S ALSO BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE WRITTEN ANYTHING BUT I'VE FOUND SOME NEW INSPIRATION. HOPEFULLY, EVERYONE ENJOYS THIS STORY. MAYBE THIS WILL BE A ONE-SHOT. I HAVEN'T DECIDED YET, IT ALL DEPENDS ON THE RESPONSE CAUSE I HAVE AN IDEA FOR AT LEAST 5 MORE CHAPTERS.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR ANY MISSPELLINGS OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.**

* * *

So it started as any other evening would at the Institute. The gang is training away hard for their next encounter with Valentine. Jace and Alec are paired off together and Izzy and Clary are paired off together.

Suddenly there's a loud thump and Alec goes flying across the floor onto his back.

"You okay bro?" Jace asked as he reached out to help his brother up.

"Haha, you just got lucky this time Jace." Alec said laughing as he reached to pull himself up.

Jace was watching Clary and began thinking to himself _"She's getting so much better and she looks good too. Maybe I should tell her that we should give it a shot."_ Being snapped back to reality Jace felt Alec tapping him on his shoulder.

"Dude you have to stop staring at her like that. It's beginning to get creepy."

"I wasn't staring. I was just thinking about something." Jace responded hoping Alec would drop the subject.

"Whatever." Alec said going over to the weapons rack to pick a different blade.

Jace noticed Simon walking towards the training room and he couldn't help but roll his eyes. Ever since Clary begged them to allow Simon access he is always here.

"What's up guys!" Simon said waving and smiling as he walked over to Clary.

"Hey Simon! I thought you were coming later?" she asked as she kissed him on the cheek.

Ever since she and Simon started dating she tries not to do too much PDA in front of Jace just because of their history.

"Ugh who invited the vampire?" Alec said looking irritated at the sight of Simon.

"C'mon Alec I thought we were passed that? I thought we were friends." Simon said as he began walking towards Alec's direction.

"I never agreed to that. I'm leaving." Alec said walking out the training room.

 ** _~HOURS LATER~_**

Alec sat on the edge of his bed texting his boyfriend. With everything going on with Valentine, Clary's mother's death and the Soul Sword having Magnus in his life is the last thing he thought he would have. Even though this is his first official relationship he could say that he was happy and in love.

 _I'm getting sleepy Magnus. I'm gonna go ahead and go to sleep. I will talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight, I love you._

 _Sleep well Alexander. Love you too._

Jace laid on his bed just staring at the ceiling contemplating daily life and what not. He heard some mumbles and a light moan coming from the next room. Just so happens that the room beside his was Clary's room. He didn't have to be in the room to know what was going on. He put a pillow over his head to drown out the sound. Even though he couldn't have Clary to himself the last thing he wanted to do was hear someone else make love to her.

Its been about 20 minutes and he refused to listen to that noise any longer. He made an executive decision and made his way to Alec's room which was down the hall.

 _He shouldn't have any problems with me sleeping here right? We used to do it all the time when we were younger._

Jace knocked on the door and he didn't hear anything. He quietly said Alec's name and knocked on the door again and finally heard something. Moments later the door opened and Alec stood there looking irritated.

"Jace?" Alec asked rubbing his fingers through his hair.

"Can I sleep here tonight? Simon and Clary are at it." Jace said

Alec knew what that meant and Jace didn't have to say anything else. He stood back allowing Jace access in then closing the door and locking it back. Jace just stood there and watched as Alec climbed back in his bed and snuggled up under the covers. Jace walked over to the chair in the corner and got comfortable the best way he could.

"Come get in my bed." Alec mumbled

Jace slowly walked over to the bed and climbed under the covers. He watched as the moonlight shined through the window and strayed across his Alec's chest. He's never seen him like this before but something about the way he slept so peacefully was alluring. He rubbed his hands over his face trying to shake the feeling.

"I can feel you looking at me Jace. We've slept in the same bed before. Go to sleep." Alec said with his back still turned to Jace.

"You're right. Sorry. Goodnight Alec." Jace said.

"Night." Alec responded.

Alec was out within minutes but Jace, on the other hand, wasn't sleeping that great. He kept staring at the ceiling drifting into his own world. He eventually fell asleep until he felt Alec do something he used to do when they were younger. He felt Alec's arms wrap around him and pull him close. He didn't think anything of it cause Alec did that whenever they slept in the same bed and he would get cold and wrap his arms around him to warm up. He just smiled and closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. That was until his heart began to beat faster and his shorts began to tigthen..

* * *

 ** _I HOPE THAT EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS STORY. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW._**

 ** _ALL REVIEWS GOOD OR BAD ARE WELCOME!_**

 ** _-J-_**


End file.
